


Ren Jinguji X !Chunky Reader - Acceptance

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Romance, Kind Words, Kissing, Make-out, Reader-Insert, Ren X Reader - Freeform, Ren being a cheeky little shit, Romance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Singing, Starish - Freeform, Talent, Uta Pri X Reader, chunky reader, some fatphobia, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: All you wanted was to be accepted as you were: chubby cheeks, soft body, and amazing talent for the arts. Of course, life is a bit more difficult than that, but visiting your cousin Nanami might change all that. [Chunky Reader Insert]





	Ren Jinguji X !Chunky Reader - Acceptance

“I-I just came here to visit you Nanami, you know I go to school for music in America and I just can’t drop that to come here.” You stared in disbelief at your cousin who was practically begging you to stay here with her at the academy.

“You’ve told me how they’ve treated you (your name), I-I feel like you’d do better here.” She grasped your hands gently. Sighing, you smiled at her softly.

“Nanami, it doesn’t matter where I go, I’m always going to be treated badly because of my shape and my dream. I know of the hardships you’ve been through here, but it’s so much harder for me in this industry…I just think that maybe going back to America would be for the best.” 

“We’ve heard your music and we all love it, even the headmaster loves it! Please, just give it a try here.” Raising a brow, you were highly curious what your little cousin meant by ‘we’. “What do you mean ‘we’ Nanami?” Before she could answer, an arm was slung across your shoulders and a voice whispered in your ear, “Why she meant us little lamb.” The sudden invasion of this mysterious voice and not to mention your personal space made you freak out and elbow the person in the stomach making them let go and stagger back as you turned around to see the culprit.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve seen a girl do that to Ren.” A little blonde started laughing at this supposed ‘Ren’ who was on the ground clutching his stomach.

“True, but look at the girl, she’s so cute! She has such round, squishy cheeks.” A taller blonde male with glasses gushed about you as a blush formed on your face.

“Who are these people Nanami?” You squeaked as the tall male with glasses suddenly hugged you tightly squeezing your plush like body. The tiny blond came bounding up and yelled at the boy called Natsuki as he sat you down gently and patted your head apologizing for his actions.

“The new group we’ve made, STARISH, these are the members.” Turning back to the odd group, all of them including the Ren guy were smiling at you and waved which you returned as to not be rude.  
“It’s true lady we’ve he-.” You promptly cut off Ren by putting your hand up making him go silent. “My name’s (your name), not little lamb or lady okay lover boy?” Most of the group including Nanami were surprised especially Ren who had a tint of a blush on his face.

“Y-yes of course (your name), but it’s true we’ve heard your music and we all love it dearly and we think you’d be just fine here.” 

You looked over at Nanami wanting some validation from her as you were still apprehensive about the whole thing. It was true, the people at your school in America did treat you poorly, but would all that really change if you went here. Would they be able to look past your appearance and praise you for your work? 

“Will all of me be accepted?” Nanami smiled gently at you and hugged you. “Of course (your name), you’ll be accepted here” Breaking from the hug, a hand was settled on your shoulder as you turned to see Ren with a soft smile on his face. “If you have any trouble, just come and get me alright (your name)?” Smiling you nodded as the rest of the group piped up and offered their assistance as well.

In the end, you agreed to give this academy a try and with your cousin Nanami and all of STARISH by your side you felt like you could do anything. 

\--- 9 months later ---

You had to admit at the start it was a bit rocky with many of the students instantly judging you on the spot because of your chunky physique, but after you sang one of your songs and basically blew their minds, they decided not to be so narrow minded and actually get to know you. 

Because of your level, the headmaster had you moved up to S Class with most of the members of STARISH and that included Ren Jinguji. It seemed like he was always bugging you in one way or another, always trying to get your attention with flowers and sweets which you accepted because come on, free sweets, who’d pass that up? Of course all of this attention got you in trouble with Ren’s fan club and brought up some taunting and a bit of name calling, but it wasn’t like it was something you couldn’t handle.

You didn’t try to change yourself and continued to be your true self and honestly maybe that’s what drew Ren in. For every project, he wanted to be your partner, he ate lunch with your everyday and even ignored his fan club when you were around.

Nanami was happy that you finally found somebody, but you always denied it, Ren was just being a good friend and nothing else. There was no way he liked you in that way.

“(Your name), are you okay?” Snapping out of your daydream, you looked up at Ren who looked concerned as you waved him off. “Yeah I’m alright, just tired I guess.” The orange haired male nodded in understanding. “Well, we did stay up late last night to work on some lyrics, how about a nap?” Standing up from the floor where you both had scores and pages of lyrics spread out, he held his hand out to you.

“W-wait, right now? In the same bed?” You were currently in Ren’s room alone with him, his roommate out doing official family business related things.

“Of course, it’s okay (your name), I won’t bite too hard.” He sent you a wink as he pulled you up and into a hug.

“W-what’s gotten into you Ren?” You felt your face flush up at the close contact you were having with him.

“You of course.” His hands trailed up and down your back in a soft, soothing motion and it did feel good you weren’t going to deny that fact, but still...

Wiggling out of his grip, you punched his shoulder and stepped back as he frowned at your actions. “Why’d you do that?” You sighed and ran your hand through your hair both confused and frazzled. “Why, Ren?” The idol looked perplexed at your short question.

“Why what (your name)?” Sighing for what you thought was the thousandth time, you sat on his bed and finally looked into his eyes. “Why out of everybody in this whole freaking academy did you choose me to be interested in?” 

Feeling the bed dip, a hand snaked around your shoulder and pulled you close. “You intrigued me (your name), you’re different from the other girls.” Scoffing, you scooted away from his touch. “Obviously Ren, look at me, I’m fa-.” “Beautiful.” Ren cut you off with that one word as your eyes widened a bit. “Don’t be so shocked (your name), the way you carry yourself with grace and confidence draws people in and that smile brightens up any dark day…(your name), everyone can see your beauty, why can’t you?” He closed the distance on the bed and wrapped his arms around your plush form, pulling you into him.

“I…it’s because I was always put down, I was never deemed pretty or beautiful in my family. I was labeled as the fat one, the chunky girl… I guess I got used to the names being thrown at me and just went along with it. Yeah, it’s true I do carry myself well, but I always have that lingering thought in the back of my mind that I’m still that chunky outcast.” Ren started to stroke your hair softly, occasionally planting small kisses on the top of your head. You continued, “When I came here to visit Nanami, I didn’t expect to stay and then I met all of you and…and I didn’t feel like that outcast anymore, you all accepted me for me, chunky body and all and didn’t look at me in disgust or disappointment. For once, I felt happy about where I was and who I was and it was all thanks to you all…especially you Ren.” Putting your hand on top of his that was placed on your leg, you gave it a gentle squeeze.

Pulling back from the embrace he initiated, his hand slid down to your hip as he looked at you with a raised brow. Slowly, a small smirk adorned his face, “What exactly did I do?” Laughing, you placed your head on his shoulder feeling him freeze at the contact this time making you smirk. “At first I despised you Ren, I just thought you were a womanizer who would do anything to get into a woman’s pants.” Glancing up, his smirk was replaced with a frown as you continued this time looking at him, “But, the more time we spent together, the better I got to know you and you always put me first not matter what. It showed me that you truly did care about me, I tried to deny it at first, but you were so persistent that I couldn’t anymore… I- I guess what I’m trying to say is, I love you Ren, you’ve taught me to fully accept myself and I don’t know how to thank you for that.” That frown formed into a full blown smile as he gazed at you with adoration.

“Well, a kiss is acceptable payment my little (your name).” Smiling, you both leaned in as your lips touched one another softly. His hand slid down to the back of your neck pushing you closer to him, deepening the kiss as yours roamed and gripped his hair. His free hand pushed on your lower back, indicating you to get in his lap which you did without hesitation, straddling the idol as both of his hand went down and grasped your bottom to steady you as you deepened the kiss and decided to be bold as your tongue swept across his bottom lip asking for entrance.

Feeling him smirk against your lips, he allowed you access as your tongues started to fight for dominance and being the little cheat he was, he pinched your soft side making you squeak giving him a chance to overpower you as he fell down onto the bed bringing you with him as he rolled on the soft mattress until you were on top again. 

Large hands gripped your soft sides making you stay in that position as your hands settled on his firm chest. Breaking eye contact with him, you gazed off to the side looking anywhere but him. A deep laugh echoed through the room, “I love seeing you like this.” His thumbs started rubbing circles into your hips in a soft motion. “Seeing me like what?” Curious, you glanced back at Ren whose head was on the fluffed up pillow, his hair sprawled out perfectly making him look even better than before as the blush worsened on your cheeks. “Shy like this.” Hands started rubbing up and down your sides, a sigh of content escaping your lips. 

“Why would you love seeing me like that out of all things…” Trailing off, the hands went back down only to attach with an iron like grip on your hips again as he brought you down onto his groin and quickly sat up, your plump figure still settled on his lap, straddling him. “It makes me want you even more, those glazed over eyes and that cute blush on those adorable chubby cheeks.” Ren bit his lip a bit, your breath hitching since you two were close to one another.

You couldn’t break eye contact with him as he said this, it was like you were in a trance and you honestly didn’t want it to end anytime soon. “Anything you do makes me want you (your name), you’re so talented and beautiful and hopefully all mine…” Grip loosening, the hands ran up your back, pushing your closer to him even more as a small smile played on your lips. “I wouldn’t have it any other way Ren.” Said man smiled and laid back down on the bed brining your form down with him as well, his lips capturing yours in a hungry, passionate and heartfelt kiss. 

A kiss you never thought you’d get in your life, a kiss from the man that adored you for you and didn’t judge you, a kiss that let you know just exactly how beautiful you were to Ren and he’d never let you forget that for the rest of your days. 

A kiss that started a new chapter in your story…


End file.
